simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Choke Somebody with Prom Glee-ver
Choke Somebody With Prom Glee-ver is the eighth episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. It is the spoof equivalent of Saturday Night Glee-ver, Dance with Somebody, Choke and Prom-asaurus. Plot The episode starts in the choir room. Sugar expresses her concern about Will always calling them “guys” as not everyone is male. Will says that it’s a general term but Sugar is still offended. Will states that called everyone today was because he’s worried about the New Directions future, although it is revealed that it is just some trick that Sue made to make him push the team to make rushed decisions about their future. The club doesn’t agree with Will’s statement as some of them don’t feel that it is important to take that decision right away, but Will simply continues. Will reminds them that if they’re not Kurt, Rachel or Finn they have no future, to which Quinn says that she is also going to Yale, only to have Will refute that it wasn't New York. Santana at first says that she’s not interested in college, but keeps flip-floping with every reply she says. Rachel and Mercedes start to argue who is better but Brittany comes up with an awkward comment that makes everyone uncomfortable. In the hallway, Mercedes and Kurt meet Wade, who came to visit them in order to ask for help as both of them are known for encourage the accepting of oneself. But as a surprise, Mercedes and Kurt are not interested in helping him as showing one's true colors was "so two years ago" and fitting in was the new thing. In a classroom, Finn says to Rachel that he wants to be an actor at the “Omar’s Academy” (thinking that the Academy Award is a college) and hoped to win a Timmy (Tony) or a graham cracker (Grammy) leaving Rachel annoyed. Again in the choir room, Will expresses his concern as the Whitney Houston death really affects the club, even though they were fine earlier. When he proposes another tribute, Quinn leaves the room because she doesn't like the idea of getting off on her death. Joe goes after her and he offers to accompany her to the physical therapy but she declines telling him that is what professional physical therapists are for. In the girl's bathroom, the New Direction girls tell Quinn to give Joe a chance as she can’t survive without a boyfriend. She put Brittana relationship as an example to express that is not true, but Santana already forgetting the negative feeling she felt when she was outed by Finn, thanks him for it. Quinn ends up saying that nobody will love her while she is in a wheelchair, to which everyone immediately agrees. At the training room Sam and Joe have a random talk about sex and religion. At Kurt’s house, Blaine has Kurt's phone and discover that Kurt has been texting a gay friend named Chandler. Blaine feels that Kurt saying hello to Chandler is cheating. Kurt state that if that was the case Blaine also cheated when he was friend with Sebastian. But Blaine claims that is not the same thing since none of that applies to him. Kurt gives him permission to sing a solo and embarrass him if it will make him feel better. Blaine leaves happily to go to look for his suit. In the hallways, Santana is at her locker when Rachel creepily comes up to her and forces her to says that they’re friends and put a photo of Rachel in the locker so Santana will have to look at it until graduation. Santana tells Rachel she is scaring her, but when Brittany appears she asks Santana who’s she talking to, Santana replies to her girlfriend, only to look back to find Rachel gone. In the Auditorium, Blaine, Mr. Schue and Finn watch Kurt and Rachel’s audition to NYADA. Carmen Tibideaux is judging. She says random words (related to Whoopi’s filmography) and apparently is good critic to Kurt’s audition. When Rachel appears to make her audition she starts to stutter and then faints on stage. In the choir room, the New Directions guys (minus Kurt) are trying to help Puck study so he does not fail. Finn gives him a simple math problem, which Puck can’t answer. They suggest him to think on the rain in Spain. Puck finally answers, however incorrectly, and thanks his friends with an awkward comment that leave everyone uncomfortable. At Prom, in the hallways, Quinn and Rachel are talking about how Quinn can walk again. Rachel also confesses that she didn't vote for Quinn. Quinn replies that she and Rachel are not friends but Rachel scolds her and tells her to not be a bad Quinn, and to make her Prom Quinn. Santana appears and reminds Quinn that they have votes to count and to stop making out with Rachel since that is what she sees via "Santana vision," and leaves, but it only confuses the other two. The episode ends with Tina getting annoyed by Mike talking about dinosaurs. Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Samuel Larsim as Joe Hart * Alex Newsim as Wade Adams * Whoopi Goldsim as Carmen Tibideaux Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Carmen * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Kyle Price as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Jordan Atkins as Sue * Nathan Phan as Rory * Brianna Johns as Sugar * Dylan Kidwell as Joe Quotes Trivia *This is the first Season 3 spoof to spoof four episodes rather than two. *The second season three spoof that doesn't have any songs, the first being The Spanish Heart. *Jayma Simays and Dot Marie Sims are also absent in this episode, second and third time respectively. *At this point Joe Hart is now in the Glee Club. *Lauren Zizes can be spotted in one of the choir room scene's. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos